The Bat, The Cat, and The Duck
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: He is known by many names, and is considered one of the greatest superheroes of all time. He is Batman, and now thanks to a rift into another dimension. He is stuck in St. Canard with Catwoman. Will the Bat and the Cat find a way home, and can Darkwing Duck help them? Stick around and read and review.


**Darkwing Duck- The Bat, The Cat, and The Duck  
**

**Chapter 1- 'Friday Night goes Bust' ('The Rift')**

It is a dark evening in Gotham City. Gotham is a city of opulence and wonder, but also of crime and corruption. In the shadows of the night and the back alleyways of the city lurks its protector. He goes by many names; The Caped Crusader, The Dark Knight, The World's Greatest Detective, but one name rises above them all for Gotham's hero, Batman.

On some occasions, Batman will team up with one whose morals are 'shades of gray' as she puts it, though she dresses in black. She is Selina Kyle or Catwoman. Dressed in a fitted black leather suit with a cat-eared cowl with specially made googles with red lenses, Catwoman is agile and can dish out a beating with her steel claws and whip that also poses as a tail.

Yet Batman was about to embark on his greatest adventure, but it started like any other evening. It was a Friday night, and Catwoman was once again caught between a rock and a hard place. The rock was a car crusher at a landfill in Gotham's East End, and the hard place was Harvey Dent, Two-Face. "Oh Harv, looks like I've been a bad kitty," Selina purred,

Harvey slapped Selina across the face, "You stole from us…NOBODY steals from us!" Two-Face said in a rage.

"Well handsome, if you untie me I'll think of some way to pay you back…in full," Catwoman said putting on the flirt.

"Let's see if the coin sees fit to spare you," Two-Face growled, the former Gotham City attorney was flipping his coin and looking at Catwoman in her beautiful green eyes. One side of him was a good-looking man in his thirties with dark brown hair. The other side was a hairless biopsy that went horribly wrong thanks to Boss Maroni, and a bottle of acid.

"Now which side gets me out of here?" Catwoman smirked as she was tied up to the crane being lowered closer and closer to the giant car crusher's jaws. Two-Face flipped his coin while his goons watched. The coin landed on his acid-burned hand in tails. Catwoman looked up, and saw a figure watching in the distance, waiting to make his own move.

"Not this one," Harvey said pointing a 9mm Beretta pistol at Selina's temple and cocking back the trigger, "time to die Kitty Cat," at that moment, Batman swooped down and kicked Harvey away, knocking him to the ground, and knocking the gun out of Harvey's hand, "how nice of you to join us, Batman…KILL THEM!" Two-Face said in a rage to his goons.

"You've been stealing again, haven't you?" Batman asked Catwoman, his cape overlapping his chest like a cloak,

"What can I say, Bats? It's what I do best," Catwoman said with a shrug of her shoulders, defending her actions.

Catwoman cut herself free with her claws. Batman, with a sweep of his long black cape, threw out smoke bombs and flying batarangs to take out Harvey Dent's goons. Batman and Catwoman were back-to-back against Two-Face, "You see, I've been planning for this, so I brought double the manpower, boys…I WANT THOSE TWO DEAD!" Two-Face blasted,

"The usual Friday night?" Catwoman said slashing a goon across the face with her claws, and kicking him down.

"You always find ways of getting into trouble," Batman replied punching and kicking his way through Harvey's men,

"A black cat means bad luck, Mr. Detective," Catwoman purred, Selina maybe a thief, but her heart is in the right place. Every criminal in Gotham knows if Catwoman has to come get you, she's bringing the pain train with her, "knowing you, you probably have some way of countering it," she joked, picking up a man with her legs, and slamming him into the ground.

"Funny," Batman replied without even a smirk. When the dust settled, Two-Face and his goons had high-tailed it.

But something happened that night that none of them expected. Not even Batman's brilliant mind could be predicted this. A rift into another dimension opened up and sucked in the Bat and the Cat. Almost instantly as time and space were passing by, the two of them were taken to another world similar to their own, but that is not the only thing that happened.

Batman turned to Catwoman, and saw that literally had been turned into a cat, a Russian Blue to be exact. "Selina…," Batman gasped, looking at the form Catwoman had taken as a result of jumping through to another dimension. Catwoman tilted her head, wondering what he was gawking at until she saw her reflection in the water of a nearby rain puddle.

"What…WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!" Catwoman panicked in awe at everything from the blue-grey fur that covered her face and body to the tail in the back, and looked at Batman and saw he went through his own changes. The handsome man under the pointy black bat-eared cowl had turned into a black German Shepherd, "better yet, look at yourself, Batsy,"

"Hmm…Now I know how Ace feels," Batman commented at his reflection,

Catwoman growled an annoyed growl, "I never took you for the joking type, but how can you be so calm at a time like this?" She scolded the man she secretly loved, and immediately corrected herself, "You know what? Don't even answer that, I already know the answer," Batman looked down from the building they were standing on, "so what's the plan?"

Batman knew he was going to need Selina's help with this kind of mission, "We look for answers," He replied turning to her. Batman extended his long cape into glider form and Catwoman got out her whip and swung from building to building just like she would in Gotham City. Batman glided alongside her. Catwoman smiled a flirty smile at him.

The Bat and the Cat got their first clue in the form of sign with the city name, "Hmm…St. Canard," Batman said scratching his chin, and now figured out just as quick where the town got its name looking down at the local populous. Both Batman and Catwoman sensed they weren't alone on the rooftop as he was figuring out how to get back to their own time.

"You sense it too," Catwoman said with a ready whip.

"We've got company," said Batman as he and Catwoman both turned to see St. Canard's own caped crime fighter.


End file.
